No Better Spot to Die
Baker's introduction My dad said something to me after the divorce. He said every soldier has two families. Those you raise, and those you raise hell with. I've spent eight days here. Eight days commanding a squad I wasn't ready to lead. Eight days watching my men, my family, kill and be killed. Eight days wishing it would stop. Conflict After spending a week in Normandy, and Baker's dozen now literally a half dozen, Baker has been assigned by Mac to meet him at Hill 30 for the defense against the German war machine. It was a rainy day, even the branches from the trees were dripping water. But this didn't bother Baker. What bothered Baker the most was keeping his squad alive as well as his own. Physically and mentally exhausted, Baker gathered his squad around just outside Hill 30. Hartsock: Come on Corrion! Zanovich: We got the krauts on the run. McCreary: Mac's waiting on us! Let's go! Corrion: In a minute. Hartsock: What the hell are you doing? Corrion: Picking a spot. Hartsock chuckled. Hartsock: For what? Corrion: Okay I'm ready. Everyone including Baker was suspicious of why Corrion was acting that way. Hartsock: You feeling okay there Corrion? Corrion: Never been better. Hartsock: Alright, this is it. We're Airborne because we're the best of the best. No one stands in our way. No one. Let's move! Baker's eyebrows raised. That motivating speech was even better than the one Baker had thought of. Corrion noticed Baker's rising eyebrows and was quick-witted to say so. Corrion: I think he stole your line there Baker. Baker and his squad moves out and confront some Germans. After all of that, Baker hears Mac. Mac: BAKER! BAKER! Hartsock: Mac's callin ya, Baker. Baker and his squad locates Mac. Mac:'' Baker. We are in between a rock and the whole damn German Army. This is where the party will take place. '''Paratrooper: Incoming! A mortar round exploded near Baker to make him unconscious. Baker thinks he is now close to death. Baker wakes up to hear the sound of Germans and gunfire. Leggett heads to Baker to check how he is. Leggett: Baker! You okay, Baker? Mac: He's fine. Get him on his feet. Hooper: INCOMING! A shell detonates nearby, but Baker gets out of the way just in time. Mac: Shit! Leggett attempts to get reinforcements on the radio. Leggett: Fox 6, can you hear me? Can you fucking hear me!? Fox 6, this is Fox 3! Answer me, dammit! Sarge, I can't hear anyone! Mac:' Leggett, keep trying! We need armour, now! ' Leggett: Hello? Hello!? Shit! I need armour support, now! I mean right now! Mac (to the platoon): Keep shooting! Keep shooting! No one breaks through. We're not gonna' live longer if we- York is hit by enemy fire and screams. Jamesopn: '''York! Get up man! Get up! '''Wheaton: He's dead, keep firing. Leggett: C'mon man, don't die. Hang in there. Mac: Leggett! Where's the god-damn armour!? Leggett continues to neglect his radio post. Leggett: He's gonna die!; He needs help!. Mac: We're all gonna' die if you don't get on that fucking radio! Leggett notices a Panzer enter the battlefield. Leggett: Fucking Kraut bastards! Hooper: Oh shit, they got tanks! We gotta get the hell outta' here!. Mac: We're not falling back! The tank aims at the platoon Mac: Get down! This is gonna' be bad!. The tank fires, missing Baker. It is close enough however, to knock him back to the ground. Leggett prepares his firearm. Leggett: You want me? He runs to the top, firing the gun. Leggett: Fucking take me! He spreads his arms out, 'offering' himself to the Germans Leggett: TAKE ME! The tank fires at Leggett, blowing him apart. Mac tries to resuscitate Baker, who falls into unconsciousness. Baker wakes up and gets up. Mac: I just know that the tanks are in the area. Someone needs to find them. And that someone is you. Now go! Bakers goes away from the firefight to find the tanks. He sees one German and kills him. After that he see two Germans firing at him. Baker charges and kills them. Panzers are nearby and Baker hides. Baker sneaks around the Panzers and find more Germans and one more Panzer. Baker kills the Germans and sneaks around the tank. Baker sees a bridge with two Shermans on it. One fires it machine gun on a German unit. Both tanks move towards Baker. Sgt. Kilroy: We had a problem looking for Fox Company. We got all of your radio messages, but we couldn't find you guys. Alright Sergeant, hop on. Now with two tanks on his side, Baker moves towards that Panzer. Baker orders both tanks to destroy it. Moments later, the tank is destroyed. The tanks follows Baker and finds two Panzers. Both Shermans destroyed the Panzers. Baker can now hear small arms fire, knowing that some of his squad members are still fighting. A German is manning a MG-42 and a Sherman fires its main gun killing the German soldier. Both tanks open fire on the Germans. Moments later, all Germans are dead and Baker regroups with Mac and his squad. Trivia *If you point at Jameson, there will another name tag, other that of Jameson's to his left, there will be a name tag, 'Pvt. Soldier'. *When Baker comes to, all soldiers are shooting. The weapons they use all have the M1 Garand noises. *When Baker returns with the 2nd Armored Division, all of 3rd squad is back. Corrion, Hartsock (without 2nd squad), Zanovich, McCreary, and Courtland have returned. ru:Лучшее_место,_чтобы_умереть No Better Spot To Die